Bilaotipledio Arc
Bilaotipledio Arc is the very first arc which means involve the city of Bilaotipledio. A small city in a wild east community, a very genuine designated homes, legal bars, legal stables. Their transportation is a horse which means according to Baseball Heroes the one and the first who was the most powerful hitter that reaches home run named Bragas Legends. Bilaotipledio Arc was the easiest foe you can it serialized on 12 episodes in the game. Bilaotipledio Arc is not just simple opponent you can beat. It uses the tricks so be careful of the greater pieces you can discover it was hinted on Episode 9 were Breadth Bragas debuted in the episode. 'Confirmed Characters' We have total of thirteen character who have been debutted in this season. 'New Characters' In order of appearance #Mante Legends #Steve Legends #Kuan Legends #Myosotis Legends #Nortis Legends #Pala Iot Legends (deceased) #Gustin Legends #Tisoy Legends (killed in action) #Kitanosawa Legends (arrested) #Adjaua Legends #Bragas Legends #Liu Pi Legends (leaving) #Kakashi Legends 'Storyline' Chessmaster is born on during Christ Birth and died on 120 years in his life. But he was saved by Christ and reborn to the year 1920. He was starting playing his game in 40 years old and he battles seventh person and making him to be one of his allies. In the age of 80 he has raising five members and now on his age of 100. He adds tenth person and promoting him to admin because he was strongest. Jovil Natad was fatally wounded and Marco Polo Absin is deadly wounded and only one left is Steve Legends. The police arrested him for long year till 2012. He freed in prison and go to Bilaotipledio Arc to return himself as legends player. Until he met Jayvees Legends in the fight, teaming up against the two Bandits of Pala Iot. Steve Legends forces him to join the party then he accept. Jayvees Legends and Steve Legends were walking to the bandit camp however they met Kuan Legends a blonde boy who are still adventurer, he guide us to bandit camp and we are also seen a wooden vehicle no a tortoise which under the ownership of Myosotis Legends a female trader who is seeking her past. While the battle finishes Mante Legends is chasing the young person name Nortis Legendskidnapping Steve Legends to base but Steve Legends successfully escapes and now caught to Mante Legends. While defeated Nortis Legends giving advice to change his name to Mante Legends. His information is accurate because he reads psychic mind or mind reader. Nortis Legends will be the key to Pala Iot Legends' bandit camp. Mante Legends founds her and declaring to battle, he also uses Empire Chess to help destroying all bandits in this camp. After that Steve Legends telling the truth that he was blackmailed. And Pala Iot Legends soul is left and rest leaving to find new journey. Steve Legends wants to present that Mante's Crest to him for thanksgiving. They look in the tower but cannot be founded when Steve Legends asks the two children the one children says it was in town hall so they're turn to the town hall. The Mante's Crest is now found before that the children introduces himself to Gustin Legends is going to fight. He defeats the archer because he is looking for it, but Mante Legends receives the Mante's Crest with full force and when the laser goes to the sun. It actually Jovil Natad was there at the time but it leaves the graveyeard. They dig it but the only see in this grave is nothing that means Natad is not grave there. The man is upset when he sees a look alike grave diggers. Mante Legends defends that we are not but Tisoy Legends doesn't believe it so they decide to fight in 3v3 battle. Mante Legends kicks three people to the grave and the storm becomes raging that is outcome of Mante Legends upfall to Adjaua Legends. Kitanosawa Legends is here to kill his former accomplice Steve Legends in the battle and win and leaving it to Adjaua Legends to arrest Kitanosawa Legends in the jail. Mante Legends can't going to that territory and finally Adjaua Legends also helps him instead of being caught and he is looking for betrayal and the revival documentary files from their headquarters. Adjaua Legends witnesses all of their crimes what did they're doing that to Pala Iot Legends. The four of them reunited to defeat Bragas Legends in MonCast. First is searching the keep for searching the MonCast but it was blocked by Liu Pi Legends a keep guardian, Nortis Legends frees her after two battles. The two of them run in the night and when he found the cave they sleep in. Then the morning continue running and of course they were caught by Kakashi Legends. Steve Legends having the chance to make Mante Legends will going MonCast by himself. Finally Mante Legends is now on MonCast all students are staring on arriving person accusing as intruder. Mante Legends will go to laboratory for the answer of this question but it was sealed by Bragas Legends so Mante Legends getting out on his range. The two of them are also alive and still watching the fight in this two rounds. Mante Legends winning all of the rounds and finally he killed the first person and now the problem is solved before leaving the students are calling his name a murderer of Bragas Legends. But Kakashi Legends came to speaking the truth about the incident one year ago. And now they are leaving but Adjaua Legends is running to add some foods and his pieces from his headquarters to join the expedition. Steve Legends finds out that Mante Legends is the member of Monarchiya this is sad truth so he ask him what path he choose. To leave the party and walk individually to Sacred Legends or stick together but making the alliance. Mante Legends is silent over several minute and he find the answer is stick together and having an alliance. Steve Legends make sure that answer would be serious. Mante Legends decides to help Steve Legends to find Jovil Natad and for Mante Legends is looking for the remaining Sacred Legends. 'Events' You begins his adventure and was in the bar. He spotted Steve Legends at the time. Jayvees defeats his very first opponent including with the very second opponent that is the one of the bandits from Pala Iot. Jayvees sees that the man who was deserter in his fighting time to questioning him as a witness. Will he solve the very first case and did he find his first opponent. Episode 1: The First Chess Game *Bilaotipledio Arc has been introduced and explored. *First Appearance of Jayvees Legends, Steve Legends, and Chess Logic. *Bishop's Hat, Blasphemy, Dressless, Hattori, Intercourse Mountain, Judge, Legend, Mallet Playground, Nine Knight, Snake Insect, Tree and Worm Castle are introduced. *Jayvees Legends joins Steve Legends to complete his mission as symbolized as friendship. Episode 2: It's Kuan, The Angelic Name *Forest has been introduced and explored. *First Appearance of Kuan Legends. *Angel Robe and Banner are introduced. *Jayvees Legends defeats Kuan Legends, Kuan Legends joins as a party member. *Steve Legends identified the real name of their leader. Episode 3: Trader Report *Badlands has been introduced and explored. *First Appearance of Myosotis Legends and Nortis Legends. *Bigger Wagon is the first vehicle to make its debut. *Horn and Illusion are introduced. *Kuan Legends apprehends Myosotis Legends as hostage and Nortis Legends apprehends Steve Legends as interrogated man. Episode 4: The Mentalist Possession *Plains and Plateau had been introduced and explored, also The Mountains of Pala Iot (Bandit Camp) have been destination. *Steve Legends has been escaped and Jayvees Legends is now catching him. *Reload and Sling Boomerang are introduced *Nortis Legends reprimands Jayvees Legends to change name then he accepted it because the name changes from Jayvees Legends to Mante Legends after he won against him. *Mante Legends find his troop that can defeat the bandit leader to the balance empire strategy. Episode 5: Bandit Camp *The very first bandit camp is bandits of Pala Iot is now introduced. *Pala Iot Legends is now revealed to introduces as exclusive character. *Mante Legends explains about Empire Chess. *Pala Iot Legends' real personality is revealed after defeated. *Mante Legends defeats Pala Iot Legends and he tell the truth why Steve Legends was going to betray him. Pala Iot Legends finally understand that the one of the innocent friend is blackmailed, he would make Steve Legends accept his quest to bring Pala Iot Legends to justice and goodbye to his real world. *Steve Legends presents the gift to Mante Legends. Episode 6: The Real Honest Competitor *The first appearance of Gustin Legends. *Sword Tip, Thrust Shock and Beard Wave are introduced. *Some pieces from last episodes were randomly chosen by the opponent is now introduced. *The item? Mante's Crest? has been introduced and found beneath the tower of town hall. *Mante Legends defeats Gustin Legends and receives Mante's Crest. The crest was activate and it point to eighth person. Episode 7: A Genius Young Widower *The first appearance of Tisoy Legends. *The truth about Tisoy Legends' marriage to the deceased wife *The parents of Tisoy Legends is Carlos Samonte the father and Ellen Sandoval the mother. *Condor, Despair and Electric Claw were introduced. *When Tisoy Legends defeated he adds information about that? shaded person? who destroys Pala Iot Legends. *Mante Legends along with his two friends defeats the group of Tisoy Legends family and struck to be burried alive by the person after Mante Legends was lively blasted to that? place where some place is virtual. *Tisoy Legends and the finally were finally reunion in the death and Adjaua Legends giving them rest in peace Episode 8: Shades of Kitanosawa *The first appearance of Kitanosawa Legends and Adjaua Legends. *Mante Legends discovers the Adjaua Headquarters then he search something. *Adjaua Legends later join without the use without powerful pieces. *Kitanosawa Legends explains to them that Pala Iot Legends surname was discovered by the first person that Mante Legends mention. *The betrayal of Pala Iot Legends and The revival of Pala Iot Legends are finally revealed the secret. *Steve Legends and Adjaua Legends defeats Kitanosawa Legends without ashamed and arrest him. Episode 9: The Archer Witnesses The Full Story *First appearance of Bragas Legends *Adjaua witnesses about the full story heared by his big brother, Steve Legends about the betrayal? and? revival of Pala Iot Legends. *This battle was on? Jawa Pass? at the time between? Kitanosawa Legends and Bragas Legends. *Pala Iot Legends was revived in the MonCast science laboratory. *Mante Legends was the secret and new member of Monarchiya party. *During epilogue, Mante Legends and Steve Legends with? Nortis Legends and Adjaua Legends reunited. Episode 10: Keep *First appearance of Liu Pi Legends *Keep and Hot Spring had been introduced and explored. *Genome Spiral and Icy Maelstrom has been introduced. *The lies was in according to the book that don't destroy the Sacred legends *Steve Legends founds the suicide letter inside the temple while looking for MonCast. *Nortis Legends defeats Liu Pi Legends two times and receive the new two pieces as reward. And Liu Pi Legends will left to sail and finding his crew mates. Episode 11: Instructor's Conduct *First appearance of Kakashi Legends *Phantasm Tower and Moonlighting Silencer have been introduced. *Jawa Pass has been explored, then unlocked to the mode. *Steve Legends and Kakashi Legends reunited and battle on Jawa Pass. Episode 12: One Hit Home Run *Breath Waterfall and Phoenix D have been introduced *The whole about the suicide of Pala Iot Legends *Mante Legends reaches the MonCast school. MonCast is introduced and explored also the MonCast laboratory has been introduced and explored. *Bragas Legends was finally appeared and attacks Mante Legends with the two epic round battles. *Mante Legends wins the two rounds and kills the lose in the battle via smashing using his club and Bragas Legends dies the battle. *Mante Legends is making an alliance to Steve Legends to help finding Jovil Natad and the remaining Sacred Legends. 'See also' *First Impression Pieces Category:Arc Category:Featured Articles